


Series of Stray Kids' Oneshots

by crispystraykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Texting, cute stuff, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispystraykids/pseuds/crispystraykids
Summary: sorry if these are going to be really short





	1. Minsung at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if these are going to be really short

Hand in hand, Minho and Jisung strolled down the beach. They had just been to the themepark and they wanted to have some alone time. They popped back to the hotel to change before going to the beach alone. Slowly, they walked down the pier. Then Minho stopped. Jisung turned his head to look at him. Minho bent down on one knee and took Jisung's hand. He took one breath, but then saw something on Jisung's feet. He pulled Jisung's arm and threw him off the pier. 

"That's what you get for wearing crocs!" shouted Minho as Jisung's shocked face emerged out of the water.

Minho walked back to the pier. Jisung was slowly swimming towards the sand. He waded into the beach soaking wet and dripping. Minho had a slight grin on his face. He covered his mouth with his hand as Jisung walked towards him.

"What was that for?" shouted Jisung, as he shook off some of the water onto Minho, who let out a cute little squeal and darted away from him.

"I didn't like your shoes, did they float off into the sea to never be seen again?" asked Minho, trying to see if the dreaded crocs were still attached to Jisung's feet. However, Jisung was still in knee high water so he couldn't see. Minho took a leap towards him and attacked his foot to try and feel for the disgusting squishy material. They collided against each other and both fell into the shallow water. Spluttering and splashing, Minho couldn't feel the shoe on Jisung's foot, which relieved his. However, Jisung came crashing on top of him and they both went underwater.

"Thank God, the shoes are gone!" shouted Minho in celebration, as his crawled back onto the sand out of the water. Jisung followed him out, dripping even more than before.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Now I have to get new ones." said Jisung, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere near crocs in the future. I will buy you flip flops specially for you , IF you never wear crocs again." snapped Minho.

"Fine." said Jisung, rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho: *wears crocs the day after I post this*


	2. Hyunin at the Funfair

"Where are you taking me?" asked Jeongin, as Hyunjin pushed him forward. Jeongin was blindfolded, but he could hear joyful screams of children and loud music. Hyunjin's hands were gripped around his shoulders leading him somewhere. Jeongin was turning 18 today and he guessed that this would be his special surprise.  He felt Hyunjin's hands let go of his shoulders.

"Take the blindfold off then!" said Hyunjin, excitedly.

Jeongin pulled off the cloth to see Hyunjin's face staring at him from one inch away. Their noses were almost touching. Hyunjin leaned away and opened his arms to show where they were. Huge rides and stalls were all around them. Millions of colours surrounded them as well as hundreds of people.

"This is awesome!" shouted Jeongin and gave Hyunjin a warm hug. "Thanks, Hyung." Proudly, Hyunjin smiled down at Jeongin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kind of seems unfinished   
> I just ran out of ideas and had no time to carry on   
> you can use your imagination and think of what happens at the fun fair


	3. Changlix texts

(on Felix’s phone) 

Binnie🥰: Yo Felix

Felix: What’s up?

Binnie🥰: Want to go out tonight?

Felix: Yeah sure! Where?

Binnie🥰: I don’t mind, you choose😊!

Felix: Hmmm... can you come over to my house? 

Binnie🥰: Yep, be there in 10.

 

 

(on Changbin’s phone)

Yongbok😉😘: You nearly here yet?

Changbin: Yeah, just a two minute walk left.

Yongbok😉😘: Okay good!😃

Changbin: You miss me? 

Yongbok😉😘: Maybe.

Changbin: You saw me yesterday lol. 

Yongbok😉😘: Sooo... U here yet?

Changbin: Yep look out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this cos i needed a break from my other fic ahah too sad   
> we love changlix shjdjs


	4. Bang Chan x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horror films tonight

_*ring ring ring ring*_

I picked up my phone and slid the answer call button.

"Yeah hi Chan."

"Are you free right now?" A low rumbling sound buzzed in the background of the call.

"Mmhmm why? Do you want me to come over?" I asked, slipping my shoes on. Of course he did. Why else would he call. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Yes please." He squeaked.

 

I rummaged through my bag, trying to find the keys to Chan's apartment. He had given me one ages ago and told me it was for emergency or if I just wanted to pop over. I was always welcome. As I unlocked the door, all the lights were turned off. Everything was dark apart from the little TV's blaring screen in the corner of his living room. Loud screams and weird mumbling and sounds erupted from the speakers.

"Chan..." I called, taking off my shoes and lying them in line with his ones.

"Yeaahh.. in here.. thank god you're here." he yelled from the living room.

I jumped onto the opposite side of the sofa and wrapped some of the duvet around me. Chan was trembling on the other end of the sofa, eyes glued to the screen where a woman was being eaten by some weird monster thing.

"What is this..." I whispered, watching it too. It was kind of interesting.

Suddely, a huge noise echoed out of the speakers and blood splattered all over the screen. I felt Chan's body flinch and a small scream escape from his mouth. Amused, I giggled. He threw a cushion at me and told me to lie closer to him. Slowly I shuffled over and lay next to him. He pulled me on top of him and hugged me tight. I laughed whenever I felt his body flinch or shake, he was so soft. We lay there together watching the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how cute


	5. Seungmin x reader

A notification appears on my phone screen, as I was lying on the sofa.

_Minnie: Hey baby, want to go to the park? I know you're bored and probably sitting on the sofa doing nothing._

He knows me too well. I roll off the sofa and quickly text that I'll be there in five minutes.

 

My teeth chatter as I sit on a bench waiting for Seungmin. Normally he would be early. Don't tell me he ditched me. What if he got kidnapped!? As the many scenarios run through my head, two hands slide over my eyes.

"Guess who..." said the familiar voice.

A smile spread over my face as I pull his hands off and turn around.

"Why did you do that? I was worried." I complained, glaring at him. He laughed, poked my nose and ran away.

"Oiii! Seungminnnn... come back!" I shouted, chasing after him. It didn't take long for me to catch up. Before I could loose him again, I threw my body at him, taking his to the ground. I probably squashed him. Oops.

"Shit, Y/N. Okay then. If you want it that way." He tackled me to the ground, until he sat on my stomach not letting me get up.

"Get offff Seungmin." I groaned, pushing his body trying to get him off. "Damn, I didn't know you were this heavy."

A look of disgust and denial appeared on his face. I took the chance and pushed as hard as I could. Finally, he was off me.

"That was rude." He said, pouting and crossing his arms. "I think you have to give me something for that."

I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Is that enough?" I asked, staring at him.

Seungmin shook his head and smirked. "No." he giggled.

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him again, but he ran.

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted, laughing and sprinting away.

"UGH! Come back!" I shouted, running after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha


	6. Woochan at restaurant

Chan leans his elbows on the table and stares as if under a spell at Woojin through his wine glass. how does someone even become that beautiful. they were in a 5* restaurant and they had just ordered their food. the menu was all posh and in French or something so honestly they didn't even know what they got. all they knew was that it was supposed to be a posh and romantic restaurant with good reviews.

Woojin swirled his wine around his cup. the crimson liquid gliding over the glass was so satisfying to watch. he saw Chan staring at it too.

"cool right?" Woojin said, motioning to the glass. Chan   seemed to snap out of his trance and nod.

"yeah! so cool."

a waiter holding two plates of food came up to our table. both Chan and Woojin's faces turned down when they actually saw the food. the portions were tiny.

"I-it's okay. I've got a surprise after this." Chan announced, trying to think of where the closest chicken restaurant to them was.

it took about half an hour for them to finish their meal and pay the ridiculous amount of money.

"Lets go." Chan said, staring up the car.

 

as they pulled into the chicken restaurant car park, Woojin gasped.

"oh my gosh Chan, you didn't."


End file.
